regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 1
Recap Valuton. It has been 2 weeks since the party met Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate and received the red dragon's demands of Gold and Flesh. The villagers are scared that Brimstone will errupt the Volcano and kill everyone so set to work on the Docks with Algrund's help so they can start kidnapping people to feed the dragon gold and people. During this time Albert learned Detect Magic, Feather Fall. Bruno learned Detect Magic, Fireburst, Taunt, Lasting Breath. Maribel played with her Peacock named "Bird". The Merfolk have appeared at all in this time. Day 39: 1509-05-13 A single-mast ship, with 28 slave rowers, is spotted in the distance. The villagers of Valuton gathers to look at the boat. It is the first boat they've seen in 39 days. Mayor Donalda Trumpete walks away from the crowd as the boat pulls up, signalling for the party to take care of the people on the ship. The party start to lull the ship into a false sense of security by creating a calm party environment. The ship is run by a Ormet the merchant and his 6 guards and slave assistant, Gerto. The rower slaves stay on the ship. Ormet is a wizard and carries a spell book. is after spices, dyes, pearls, captured baboons, captured Kobolds. The party lie and say they have captured Baboons in cages, but is over in a cave far away, but for now they can deal with the spices and dyes here in town. Ormet trades copper, tin, lead and a little iron ore for the spices and dyes. The party then get on the ship with Ormet and travel to the cove near Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate's cave. On the boat they see all 30 slaves have copper collars and are chained to the ship. Late afternoon they arrive at the cove. It is a half mile walk to the cave. Maribel goes on ahead to warn Brimstone of the arrivals, but gives the excuse to Ormet she'll get the baboons ready. Ormet mentions he wants the baboons to sell to the fighting pits in Outlast for them to fight. After a little hike everyone arrives at the cave with Maribel waiting outside to greet them. She leads the way inside. When the cave gets very dark the merchant and his guards get nervous, Maribel says she'll go on ahead to get a torch. Maribel rushes off ahead around a corner in the cave to talk with Brimstone, but everyone can hear Brimstone's loud voice. Albert casts spook on the merchant, and he flees towards Brimstone, the guards follow their boss. 2 guards try to escape Brimstone. Maribel knocks one out, Algrund captures the other and they are forced back in front of Brimstone. Ormet is eaten before anyone could get his spellbook. Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate then demands gold and the party says they will gather more for him, the 2 guards left at the ship. The party return to Ormet's ship on the beach. Maribel walks up to the two guards then attacks and knocks them out. The party search the ship and find no gold, so Ormet must have had it on him when he was eaten. The party take the 2 guards back to Brimstone. The apologise that Brimstone ate Ormet who was carrying a large amount of gold, but suggest that he uses the 2 guards left to search his excriminate for the missing gold. Brimstone is pleased with the idea. It is evening when the party return to their new ship with their new 28 slaves. Maribel wants to free the slaves but the others are against it since they need rowers. The compromise, after an amount of work done, the slaves will be freed. The slaves don't look convinced. Algrund casts water to wine to cheer up the slaves. The slaves seem grateful. The party decide to name the ship the SS NASS (Not A Slave Ship). Albert casts detect magic and only detects his necklace is magical with a faint alteration aura, but not sure what it does. Day 40: 1509-05-14 It is late afternoon when the NASS returns to Valuton. The villagers are worried about taking out merchants will dry up trade to the island. Bruno says this actions they have been doing are terrible, but necessary to survive. The cargo on the ship is unloaded and taken into town. Day 41: 1509-05-15 They then take the boat to look for where the merfolk have gone along with some gifts. The arrive at the shallow cove they told the merfolk about. They wait around half an hour but there is no sign from the Merfolk. Algrund goes on Maribel's back and goes into the water, and casts "Speak with Animals" on a fish to find out about the Merfolk, but Algrund just scares the fish away. Algrund and Maribel then go talk to some bigger fish for information. The fish shows the way to the crevasse underwater where the Merfolk live. The party move the NASS over the crevasse in the coral and Bruno casts Lasting Breath on the party and they dive down into the crevase and run into 2 merfolk guards. They all return to the surface and board the NASS. The Merfolk use grappling hooks to get onto the ship. Albert casts comprehend language on one of the merfolk. Maribel give them the gift of weapons. The merfolk are glad for the presents as the Sahuagin has been causing them trouble. Experience: 800 Exp (6030 exp total) Level Up: *Algrund Strongaxe to level 4 Cleric **HP +7 (20 hp total) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes